living the dream
by Jellyphants97
Summary: AU . the cast in their everyday lives on and off the set of naruto. What are they really like off-screen ? And how do they manage their hectic lives. NaruIno (for now) also other pairings


so you guys don't get lost

"Speaking"

_thoughts_

**NARUTO'S POV**_  
_

**" CUT! **that's all for today"

7.15pm They had just finished the scene where naruto and sasuke meet the six paths (from the manga)

_YES FINALLY! I'm so worn out... i only got 2 hrs of sleep last night cause i spent all fucking night in the recording studio with Killer B . Can't wait to get home and sleep , but before that i think i deserve some ichiraku ramen._

"NARUTO! get off set "

I realised i'd been standing in the same spot spacing out for the pass 3 mins . Man , you can't blame me i'm pratically a zombie right now . I head back to my dressing room to grab stuff and i was home bound , well that was the plan until My phone rings i glanced down at the caller ID. _ino? I thought i told her that we just wrapped up for toda- wait a min.. what day is it today?! oh fuck ... we have a date today how did I forget that ._

"Hey Ino-chan ! if you're thinking i forgot about our date well ... i haven't cos i'm on my way right now ahaha..."

"Baka! Don't even try ! Just get your ass down here already ." _Man she knows me too __well . With _that I flung the door open and raced to the car park almost running into a couple of backstage crew along the way, not to mention breaking a few props too _Arghh! I'm gonna have to pay for those._ i made it to my motorbike eventually , her name'a foxy , yea that's right i named my bike and it's a she . Boy is she a sweet looking bike , custom made actually . Black base with some orange streaks just cos i orange is my favourite colour.

Time skip 15mins

i was about to make my way in then it hit me_ Crap! i need flowers _. I swiftly pulled a bunch of flowers off the flower patch which was conveniently placed next to me at the time . _I hope nobody saw me doing that ha. _one of the waiters ushered me to our table , ino was busy texting and sipping on her wine looking bored out of her mind which made me feel a 100 times more guilty for being late, but that feeling washed away when her entire face lit up as she saw me approaching ."take your time why don't cha_" __  
_

"Haha gomen , it's been a crazy week i can't believe it slipped my mind. I promise I'll make it up to you_."_

"No biggie , i understand . I'm just glad your here now" _god i love this woman _"Anyways , how's the recording coming along ? I can tell you haven't been getting much sleep lately , you're starting to look more and more like a panda haha."

" Hey these bags right here are design okay gurll "_ did i really just say that ? Who cares , at least it made her laugh . _" I don't know how Killer B does it , he just keeps going ! Sometimes i wonder if he even sleeps . But the album is coming together smoothly , it'll probably be done by next month. well enough bout me , whadda bout you?"

" that's good to hear . Me ? well i did land a deal with M.A.C they want me the face of their new line along with Sakura and Hinata . Isn't that awesome! working with friends makes everything so much more exciting. _" _

The conversation went back and forth like that for hours till we had to leavebecause the restaurant was closing soon , so we made our way to a bar just around the block . 1.40am and we were still at it , it would have went on till next morning and don't get me wrong i enjoyed ino's company ALOT But, i have an interview on Konoha mornings tomorrow . Somehow i couldn't bear to leave , there's just something about ino that draws me toward her , her alluring turquoise eyes , her long silky hair ,legs that went on for miles , man don't even get me startedon that figure of hers .. _i_ _should probably stop before i get drool all over the bar top and before catches me staring  
_

_"_What are you staring at? " she asked with a raised brow

_Oops..too late . "_nothing , you just look really pretty tonight"

"just tonight ? What are you trying to say?"

"N-NO that's not what i meant ! w-why would you think that ? I mean you're pretty like all the time ya know , I'm sure you know that i bet guys tell you that all the time so i don't know what i thought you were thinking .. Wait what am i saying? Did i just confuse myself ? Ughh! what is wron- " she cut me off with a kiss . _Mmm she tastes of strawberries and alcohol _

she pulled away and giggled " Relax Naruto , i was only kidding. You really need to loosen up hehe."

"ahahah I really do don't I " i gave her my signature grin . She takes my hand and our fingers intertwine.

" It's getting late Naruto-kun and you really need to get some sleep , you're gonna energy for your interview tomorrow .So let's head back . my place ?"

" i think i just fell in love with you all over again" i chuckled


End file.
